The Cat, the Skylark, and Love
by Purrimo
Summary: One day, when Dino went to Japan, he never thought he'd come home with a new pet. But he did. A skylark. Those two then journey through something they never thought they would experienced before. Love.
1. The Skylark's Warmth

One day, when Dino went to Japan, he never thought he'd come home with a new pet.

But he did.

A skylark.

**The Cat, the Skylark, and the Rain.**

Ch. 1

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since Dino got his new "pet".

His skylark.

It was subborn,

and training it was hard.

But he did it.

He loved it.

Alot.

Then one day.

The skylark fled.

It flew away.

It left Dino.

Alone.

Ch. 2

The skylark was astounded.

"Will you give me your love, Skylark?"

The skylark said those words.

Those words.

"Yes"

Dino was broken.

The Skylark was gone.

It left him.

That night, he cried.

Cried more tears than the clouds that cried rain.

But he vowed...

He would get his skylark back.

Ch. 3

The Skylark's heart ached.

Why did it feel so... alone and cold?

Where was the warmth it had felt with Dino?

The other man loved the skylark.

But,

it felt... different.

Strange.

Alien.

That night, the skylark left.

to find Dino.

Ch. 4

Dino ran through the rain, not caring how wet he got.

He felt a bump.

"Hey, watch where you'r-"

He never finished his sentence.

His eyes opened up wide.

His skylark.

Had returned to him.

He brought the skylark into a hug.

"Dino..."

He froze.

Oh no.

"Ti..."

What?

"Amo."

It only took one second to realize what his skylark had said.

Ti Amo.

I love you.

The skylark

had returned

his warmth.

He brought their lips into a kiss.

Dino commited a sin.

He, a cat, has fallen in love with a skylark, a bird.

But he didn't care.

Ch. 5

Dino's skylark

never left again.

He stayed by Dino's side

Happily.

"Hey, Dino?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Daisuki, Kyoya."

"Ti Amo, Cavallone."

Owari ~

So, yes, this was a D18 story.

Funny story actually, I thought of this story when I woke up this morning and had nothing to do.

Oh well.

R & R Darlings!

BTW, to those wondering about the rain, it has nothing to do with Yamamoto or Asari or anything with the Rain Guardians.


	2. The Silent Bird

Dino, being the curious cat he is, took in an owl.

Never knowing how how much it could change his life.

Never.

**The Cat, the Owl, and the Skylark.**

Ch. 1

Two years.

It's been two years since they found eachother.

The cat and the skylark.

They said their Hello's and Goodbye's.

But mostly avoided eachother.

_'Is he getting tired of me?' _thought the worried skylark.

_'No, that can't be right...'_

Till oneday,

the owl came along.

Dino saw him stumbling upon the road

and took him in.

When the skylark saw the owl

they were at a life and death situation.

A fight.

Naturally, the owl won

and

the skylark was scolded.

Ch. 2

The skylark fled that night.

Fighting the chilling winds against his wings.

_'He won't need me anymore since he has that... that... replacement.'_

Thought the skylark.

The skylark didn't know then

but,

the howling winds had hidden Dino's cries of sadness.

The cries of losing a skylark.

Again.

Ch. 3

_**-**__**Time skip: about Ten Years Later-**_

"Dino..."

That voice

Dino knew it.

Looking up he saw the owl.

He sighed.

Ten years.

It's been ten years.

Since the skylark ran away.

Dino still couldn't believe that he had survived that long.

To be honest,

Dino was scared.

Everytime he tried to remember the skylark's image,

all he could remember was the owl.

The skylark was fading away

from

his

life.

_**-**__**Somewhere wherever the skylark is...**__**-**_

The skylark was losing.

The enemies were coming and going nonstop.

Fast.

So fast, that the skylark didn't even notice his life draining away from his cuts and bruises.

He didn't even notice

the chains wrapping around his body

or

the knife that hit his chest.

"Dino.'

"Yes Tsuna?"

"We found Hiba-"

Dino hung up.

He was going there.

Now.

The skylark lay on the ground.

Bleeding heavily.

Looking at the blood staining his fragile feathers

into a crimson red.

"Kyoya! No!"

Dino was too late.

His little skylark

had stopped singing.


	3. Please read for a continuing story!

Err... Hey guys...

(is anyone even reading this crap story?)

Just to let you know, I'm out of ideas...

I'm going to post a poll on my profile...

Should Hibari die?

Or

Should I add a _surprise_?


End file.
